Plight of the Southern Resident Orcas (Version 2)
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Spinoff of "Ride the Wind." Tommy and Kim appear in a commercial about the plight of the Southern Resident orcas.


Plight of the Southern Resident Orcas (Version 2)  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: G

Genre: General

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is a Power Rangers one shot. It is a spinoff of "Ride the Wind" and shows Tommy and Kim doing a commercial about the plight of the Southern Resident orcas after their camping trip on San Juan Island. The idea for this one shot came to mind after I began thinking about the first version I did with Jason and Trini. I thought I'd do a second version featuring Tommy and Kim. I want to mention that some deceased J-Pod orcas and young orcas born during the 2014-2016 baby boom appear in it. You can go to "Ride the Wind" for details about the former. You should read that Power Rangers/Free Willy crossover in order to understand it. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Fade in. J-Pod swims through the ocean. Echo (J42) leaps upward and hits the water on her stomach. This creates a huge splash. Polaris (J28), Star (J46), and Dipper (J54) spyhop. They go back down.

Kim: (v.o.) They are some of the most beautiful animals on the planet. They are graceful, elegant, and intelligent. As the largest species of dolphin, they are the greatest ocean predators. They are killer whales, orcas.

The scene fades to Tommy and Kim walking through Angel Grove Park. They stop next to a tree. He slips his hands in his pockets. The gentle wind moves her hair back a little bit.

Tommy: Hi. I'm Tommy Oliver, also known as the Green Morphin Ranger, the White Morphin Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and the first Red Turbo Ranger.

Kim: I am Kimberly Hart, also known as the first Pink Morphin Ranger.

Tommy: For years, we visited the Angel Grove Aquarium to see the orcas there. We always had a great time interacting with them.

Kim: We took a vacation to the Pacific Northwest with a group of our friends and our children six years ago. We saw the famous Southern Resident orcas in action. We fell deeply in love with them, especially Rhapsody. She is also known as J32 and has been a much-loved member of this population since her birth in 1996.

The scene turns to J-Pod again. Samish (J14) and Granny (J2) surface together. They slap their tails on the surface.

Tommy: (v.o.) Unfortunately, Rhapsody was found dead in Georgia Strait, British Columbia on December 4, 2014. She was eighteen years old and was pregnant with a female calf that died in utero. She was unable to expel her and died from an infection brought on by decomposition.

Kim: (v.o.) Her death was a huge blow to the Southern Residents. Researchers and fans had high hopes she would contribute to the growth of the population that is in great need of females.

Oreo (J22), DoubleStuf (J34), and Cookie (J38) leap backward. They hit the water on their backs, creating two huge splashes each. They return to the surface. Slick (J16) and Scarlet (J50) spyhop. They slip underwater.

Tommy: (v.o) The Southern Residents have been listed as endangered since 2005, but recovery has been difficult. It is due to pollution, habitat destruction, food depletion, boat traffic, and other factors.

The scene returns to Tommy and Kim. Both of them have grim expressions on their faces. She places her hand on the tree.

Tommy: This population relies on mostly chinook salmon as a source of food. Unfortunately, this species of fish has been declining due to overfishing. It is listed as threatened.

Kim: During lean years, the orcas live off their blubber for nourishment. This releases toxins into their bloodstream and compromises their immune systems. They become vulnerable to disease.

Tommy: This also affects their reproductive systems. Half of all pregnancies in female Southern Residents end in miscarriage.

Kim: Nearly fifty percent of all calves born to them don't survive their first six months. Rhapsody's necropsy results showed she had a thin layer of blubber that was dry of oil. This indicated her diet had been inadequate for an extended period.

The scene fades to J-Pod once more. Princess Angeline (J17), Kiki (J53), Eclipse (J41), and Nova (J51) leap clear of the water. They reenter it very quickly. Mike (J26), Blackberry (J27), Alki (J36), and Sonic (J52) surface. They go underwater.

Tommy: (v.o.) Scarlet was born three weeks after Rhapsody's death. Her birth brought much needed hope to the Southern Residents. She is also known as J50. Her mother is Slick, who is also called J16. She was forty-two when she had her, making her the oldest known mother in the population.

Kim: (v.o.) Since then, seven baby orcas have been born. They have helped the population rebound after two years of no newborn calves surviving. However, the fight to save these iconic orcas isn't over.

Tommy: (v.o.) You can help preserve the future of these little ones.

The scene returns to Tommy and Kim. She takes her hand off the tree and puts it at her side.

Kim: You can help the Southern Residents by ordering an orca adoption kit from the Whale Museum's orca adoption program.

Tommy: Go to the Whale Museum's website to order the kit.

The Whale Museum's website address appears in front of the duo. The scene fades back to J-Pod. Tahlequah (J35) leaps upward and turns on her side. She lands in the water, creating two big splashes. Notch (J47) and Moby (J44) spyhop. They go back down.

Tommy: (v.o.) When you adopt a Southern Resident orca, you will receive information about its life history. You will also receive a beautiful picture of your adopted orca.

Granny leaps out of the water. She reenters it just as quickly and comes back to the surface.

Kim: (v.o.) The adoption fee's proceeds go directly to research on the population. This includes increasing the number of chinook salmon to give it more food.

The scene returns to Tommy and Kim. The website address disappears as she chokes back a sob.

Tommy: You can get this kit for yourself or give it to someone as a gift. There is no better way to turn your concerns into action. Join with others who care, and adopt a Southern Resident orca now.

Kim: You shouldn't wait any longer. We need to help the population.

Fade out. The screen fades in and shows the ocean with clouds filling the sky. The website address is shown again. The cost of $38.00 for an individual adoption, $63.00 for a family adoption, and $73.00 for a classroom adoption also come on.

Tommy: (v.o.) The cost of the kit varies with the kind of adoption you want. You can choose individual, family, or classroom.

Princess Angeline jumps into the air. She turns on her side, hitting the water and making three huge splashes. Notch and Moby mimic her. They come back to the surface.

Kim: (v.o) Your adoption comes with a free one-year membership. It entitles you to free admission to The Whale Museum Exhibit Hall and a ten percent discount on in-store and on-line merchandise purchases. To cover rising postage costs, shipping charges may apply.

Fade out. The information goes away as the screen fades in to show Tommy and Kim once more.

Tommy: We want to thank you for caring about the plight of the Southern Resident orcas.

Kim: You represent hope for the world's endangered species.

The duo winks at the cameraman. The scene turns to J-Pod for the final time. Polaris surfaces. Star and Dipper come up beside her. They head underwater as it fades out.

THE END


End file.
